13 Reasons Why: An Imperfect World
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hannah Baker ended her life, one particular student didn't take it well and decides to pay her tormentor a visit... Rated M for mention of suicide, rape, intense violence, and profanity. I do not own Teen Wolf or 13 Reasons Why.


_A/N: The Emmett character is a beta werewolf._

* * *

-**Liberty High School**-

Loner student Emmett walks through the halls before stopping right in front of Hannah Baker's locker, which was covered in letters with words of remorse. Hannah has been dead for years, and next to Clay Jensen, Emmett missed her the most. When Emmett first met Hannah, the two got along great. Over several weeks, Hannah was like a sister to Emmett. When she ended her life, it drove Emmett into a great state of depression; he barely ate, never left the house, and didn't even talk to the very few friends he had, not even his beautiful girlfriend Erica Reyes.

"_I miss you so much, Hannah. I know it was Bryce that did this to you...and I'll kill him. I'll kill him slow...like he deserves. This world will be better off without that piece of inhuman trash_!" Emmett mentally says to himself, tightly clenching his fists as Erica walks up to him.

"Emmett?" She asks. "Y-You haven't talked to me in months. I've been worried about you."

"I'm sorry." He said to her, not taking his eyes off of Hannah's locker. "I just...miss her so much..."

"I know. I miss Hannah too. She was a good person." Erica says as she tenderly holds his hand.

"She was like a sister to me; a sister I never had...and now she's gone." He growls, his eyes faintly turning yellow before returning to their normal light brown colorization.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett...but there's nothing you can do."

"Yes. Yes there is, Erica. I know who's responsible for this." Emmett says with a growl as he looks at her.

"Emmett...Hannah took her life; she wasn't murdered."

"It was Bryce. Bryce Walker, that piece of trash. He raped her. He drove her to do that!" Emmett says angrily.

"What are you gonna do?" Erica asks.

"By the end of tonight...Bryce Walker will be dead...and nobody will miss him. _Especially_ not me." Emmett says as he storms off and heads home early.

* * *

-**Later**-

**Nighttime**

**Emmett's House**

Emmett sits on his bed, slowly grinning as he thinks about what he'll do to Bryce.

"I'm doing this for you, Hannah. That filthy, disgusting momma's boy will pay for what he's done to you...with his sorry excuse of a life." Emmett says as Hannah's ghost looks at him.

"I know you'll make him hurt...but it won't bring me back." Ghost Hannah says.

"I don't care. He hurt you...and he joked about it. He's scum, Hannah...and in my book, scum...they don't deserve to live."

"Well...in that case, make him scream." Ghost Hannah says coldly as she smiles.

"Gladly." Emmett says as he climbs out of his window and heads to Bryce's house.

* * *

-**Bryce Walker's House**-

After using his werewolf speed to quickly make it to his destination, Emmett looks at the house. Luckily for him, Bryce was the only one home.

"Time to die, Bryce. This will not be quick..." Emmett softly says as he wolfs out and kicks the door open, startling Bryce, who looks at his intruder.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

"You die tonight, you filthy rapist!" Emmett roars out as he charges at Bryce and backhands him, sending him flying into the kitchen. Bryce quickly gets up and grabs a kitchen knife, swinging it at Emmett, who easily catches his arm and snaps his wrist.

"Ahhhh!" Bryce screams in anguish. "My hand!"

"Oh, shut up! Your hand isn't the only thing that'll be hurting, you pathetic asshole!" Emmett says as he slashes Bryce's chest with his claws. Bryce screams as he clutches his wound and runs outside, heading into the nearby forest. "Stop. Don't. Come back." Emmett sarcastically says as he follows Bryce and upon catching up with him, slashes his ankle, which slowed him down greatly as he knocks him down and slashes his other leg, crippling him.

"Ahhhhhh! Help!" Bryce cries out, to which Emmett scoffs.

"Nobody will come to your aid, jackass! Not after what you did to Hannah Baker!" Emmett says before slashing his eyes, blinding him. "See no evil!" He says before cutting his tongue and piercing his eardrums with his claws. "Speak no evil! Hear no evil!"

As Bryce writhes in excruciating agony, Emmett notices a mine shaft that leads straight down. He smiles as he drags his victim along the forest floor. "I know you can't hear me...but this is for Hannah, you **_motherfucker_**!" He angrily shouts as he tosses Bryce into the deep, dark mine shaft and slashes a weak wooden beam, causing the entrance to collapse, trapping Bryce. Satisfied, Emmett turns around, leaving his victim to die.

* * *

-**Author's Note-**

**Oh, I REALLY enjoyed writing this! And I hope you guys enjoy it too, as short as it was. I'll probably update it later, with the next chapter possibly being a flashback with Emmett and Hannah being adorable.**


End file.
